


Not Going Down Without a Fight

by skvllbvnny



Category: Total Drama
Genre: AU where Total Drama never happened, Alternate Universe - High School, Bees, Drink Spiking, Fire, Multi, Polyamory, Prom, Prom Crashing, Short One Shot, anti-prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvllbvnny/pseuds/skvllbvnny
Summary: "That’s what the prom committee gets for telling Izzy she can’t bring two dates."Inspired by: http://tdjosee.tumblr.com/post/82301152798/duncan-and-gwen-would-think-theyre-so-cool





	Not Going Down Without a Fight

Duncan and Gwen thought they were so cool for hosting anti-prom this year.

It was one thing to be rebellious and skip prom all together. But throwing an anti-prom would be the ultimate way to end their senior year with a bang. The outcasts of the school can gather as far away from those popular kids and enjoy a time dancing to heavy metal and eating junk food until they pass out from a food coma. No populars allowed, just people that can vibe with each other like Duncan and Gwen can.

Meanwhile, Izzy had other plans.

The prom committee restricted her to one date, ruling her two partners out. It was beyond unfair. If Heather can invite her whole crew of bitches to prom, why can’t Izzy take Noah and Eva with her? It was absolutely dumb. Izzy stormed out of the principal’s office, hands balled into fists. 

Where there is a will, there is a way.

Izzy walked back into math class and found Noah and Eva. She sat down between them and audibly sighed. Noah and Eva grabbed one of each of her hands, putting down their pencils. Luckily, the teacher was out of the room.

“Any luck?” Noah asked. 

“Nah,” Izzy groaned.

Meanwhile, Gwen was talking to Crimson and Ennui about her anti prom plans. They took one of her hand drawn notes and skimmed over it. Izzy watched with a careful eye. When the teacher walked back in, Gwen scurried back to her seat.

“Can you two make it to my house tonight and can you guys dress in all black?” Izzy quickly asked her partners. Both of them nodded, not asking any more questions.

They collectively, quietly, made plans to meet at Izzy’s at 6 exactly, an hour before prom would start and an hour before anti prom would start. They would meet in her in her brother’s treehouse; he was off with his weird girlfriend doing extra weird shit, according to their mom. Izzy spent most of her time up there and even slept up there a few times a week when she was too lazy to climb down, unlock her house, deal with her mom, and then eventually climb into her uncomfortable bed. Most of the time, she’d just sleep over with Eva and Noah unless they were busy or their parents were being annoying.

Class ended and the trio said goodbye for now. One last class and then that night would be prom. Easy enough.

Izzy got home and immediately tossed her bag on her bed. She changed into whatever black clothes she could find. Nobody was home except for her and her dog, Barkers. She gave him snacks before stealing a wine bottle from her mom’s wine shelf. She had a few other ideas, but she’ll explain them to her partners later. 

Eva, Noah, and Izzy sat in the treehouse. Each of them sat on their designated pillow on the floor, where they usually hung out. It was business time.

“We’re gonna fucking crash prom,” Izzy began. 

“How are we even getting in? None of us bought tickets,” Eva asked. Izzy was always prepared for this kind of shit. This is why she was the one who made these kinds of plans. Eva probably should have figured she already mapped this out.

“We’re gonna climb in a window. I got connections.”

“Oh.”

“Now, how are we doing this? How are we going to crash prom?” Noah asked, drumming his fingers against the wooden floor.

“So far, I have the idea that we can pour some of my mom’s wine in the punch bowl. What do you guys think?”

“Perfect. What if we lit things on fire?”

“Now you’re thinking like me, Eva!”

Noah looked around for an idea. “Bees?”

“What about them?”

“We release bees in the hall. Or is that too much?”

A devious smile spread across Izzy’s freckled face. “Incredible idea,” she replied while her voice trailed off. Luckily, her family had been dealing with an ongoing bee problem for a while. Moments later, she came back with a clear box. Then, she disappeared again. When she returned, she had poked small holes into the box and had managed, by herself and with no protective gear or equipment, to put a whole entire beehive and a bunch of angry bees into the clear box. Eva and Noah looked at each other, amazed but not surprised.

“Let’s roll out. Prom is going to begin by the time we get there,” Izzy said with a grin.

Everybody was just being let in by the time they arrived. Walking inconspicuously with a box filled with aggressive bees while dressed in all black was a challenge, but they managed. There was Heather with her squad of bitches and their straight dates. All of the populars were there.

In the back of the school, Eva had lifted Noah and Izzy into one of the unlocked windows. The two helped Eva into the school before shutting and locking the window. The classroom was still lit, but it was devoid of any other human life. They only had a limited amount of time before the janitors would find them and kick them out and confiscate the bees. 

They escaped through the hallway and found themselves in the gym, where prom was being held. Nobody had managed to see them sneak in. 

“Noah, go spike the punch,” Izzy instructed, giving Noah the wine bottle. She handed Eva her lighter. 

“Light streamers on fire. I’ll handle these boys.”

Eva ran off, lighter tightly tucked into her palm. Izzy braced herself in case this plan backfired and stung her. She heard screams from the others right before smelling smoke. Eva and Noah ran back to her in a rush and stuck behind her, waiting to run once Izzy opened the box.

She loosened the cap on the bin and tossed it before running out of the gym through the emergency exit.It popped open, releasing the bees into the bustling crowd. Nobody seemed to even realize they were there. The alarm sounded with a loud buzzer but got more and more distant as the trio of troublemakers hopped over the fence and kept running. Once they were a considerable distance away from any civilization, they stopped. 

“High fuckin’ five, we just crashed prom,” Eva said, holding up her hands. Her two partners gave her a hard high five and they began to laugh.

That’s what the prom committee gets for telling Izzy she can’t bring two dates.


End file.
